


I Thought That She Would Always Be Around

by NoirAngel011



Series: Just Another Terrifying Fantasy World To Conquer (With You) [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Good Parent Angella (She-Ra), Good Parent Camila Noceda, Grief, Grief/Mourning, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Memorial Statues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: On the three year anniversary of Angella’s death, Luz and Glimmer talk about missing their mothers.
Relationships: Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Glimmer (She-Ra) & Luz Noceda
Series: Just Another Terrifying Fantasy World To Conquer (With You) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	I Thought That She Would Always Be Around

Luz wandered through the halls of Bright Moon, bored.

The princesses had gone home the day prior, leaving just her and her friends, Adora, Catra, Bow, and Glimmer in the castle. It kind of felt lonely without Mermista’s groans and Perfuma’s good vibes.

She hadn’t even realized that anyone else was awake until she stumbled into the gardens and heard crying. It was barely sunrise and most everyone was still asleep. Luz decided to follow the sounds.

What she hadn’t expected was to find Queen Glimmer sitting against the base of a statue, crying into her hands. Luz watched from next to a bush with some flowers on it she didn’t recognize, unsure of what to do.

She thought about backing away and leaving Glimmer her privacy, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave when someone was so sad. So quietly, she crept forward.

She carefully lowered herself to the ground beside Glimmer. She didn’t say anything, she just sat there. Glimmer looked at her from the corner of her eye but didn’t say anything either.

Finally, she worked up the courage to say something.

“What’s wrong?” It was simple but she almost felt like it was crossing a line when Glimmer looked up, dabbing at her eyes with the gloves she had taken off. It looked like she had fallen asleep in her clothes from yesterday.

Glimmer looked back towards the statue and that’s when Luz saw the plaque carved into it behind her. Glimmer scooted to the side slightly so Luz could read it.

_ In Loving Memory of Queen Angella. _

_ Let her sacrifice not be in vain,  _

_ for she was a mother to all of Etheria _

_ And will continue to protect the lost souls _

_ Of war in the afterlife. _

Luz looked between Glimmer and the statue as she connected the dots. This was a memorial for the former queen. And if Glimmer was queen now, that would make her Queen Angella’s daughter.

“She died three years ago today,” Glimmer said as Luz looked back to her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Luz moved in for a hug and Glimmer let her, hugging her back until all her tears were dry and the shaking of her body had stopped.

“She was the best mom I ever could have had. I thought she was annoying and overprotective, but she just loved me so much.” More tears came to Glimmer’s eyes and Luz reached for her hand. “She sacrificed herself to turn off the portal and save us.”

Glimmer took a deep breath and Luz pressed closer to her side.

“When I left the human world, I didn’t realize that I wasn’t going to be able to get back. I miss my Mami almost every day. I think we’re coming up on six months since I’ve been gone. She must be worried sick.” Luz said, not knowing what else to do other than talk about her own mom. Glimmer seemed like she would understand.

“Tell me about her,” Glimmer said. Luz nodded.

“She loved me. She loved me so much. She tried her best, honest to god. Things were hard every now and then, being a single mom can never be 100% easy. But she accepted me for the weirdo that I am. Sure, she wanted to send me to a camp to teach me to think inside the box and stop being so strange, but she just wanted me to build social skills and make friends. I know she did it because she thought that was what was best. I just wish that I could talk to her, you know? My service got cut off when the portal got destroyed. I have no way to contact her, and I just wish that I could tell her that I was okay.” 

Luz didn’t realize that she was crying until Glimmer was carefully wiping away her tears with her glove.

“Yeah? She sounds pretty great.” Glimmer let out a choked laugh. “You wanna know what the worst part is? The last thing I told my mom is that I didn’t care what she thought, that I was going to do whatever I wanted because I thought it was best, I told her that she would always be around telling me what to do. Adora was the last person to see her, to talk to her. And I got so mad at Adora. I was so jealous that she got to spend my mom’s last moments with her. I took it out on her and I know that I said awful things to her and hurt her, but I can never figure out what to say to apologize.” Glimmer looked to the ground.

Luz laid a gentle hand on her back.

“Sometimes I think that things would be easier if she was still here. There have been so many times as queen that something happens and I want to reach out and ask her for advice, but I can’t. So often I learn a new spell and I want to show her, but she’s not here to see it. There are always moments when Catra does something cute that she would love or Adora says something hilarious that would make her laugh and I remember how much I miss her. She died thinking that my dad was dead and that I didn’t care about her. There’s so much I want to say to her.” 

Glimmer pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face into them. Luz hugged her again.

“I get what you mean.”

The two sat in silence, watching the sun finish rising and the animals around them awaken.

There wasn’t much else to say, just two grieving girls sitting at the base of a memorial, tear tracks on their faces and hair a mess. There was some sort of beauty in it though, a quiet moment. Glimmer remembered watching the sunrises with Angella as a little girl. Before she decided that she was too old to hang out with her mom. 

Part of the moment made her feel that much more connected to her. Like, even if she wasn’t there to rant to about her day or laugh with at dinner, she was always there to watch over her and protect her.

Glimmer hugged Luz back. Her mother had always been a great hugger, and Glimmer liked to think that she had inherited that trait.

They would get through this anniversary, and all the ones after it, as long as they stuck together. It’s what her mom would have wanted, she knew. For them to take care of each other. That included little girls who had hopped two dimensions over and missed her mom just as much as Glimmer did. She was sure of it.


End file.
